Invader Axel: The Odd Seed
by devilsbloods
Summary: This is the first book of Axel's life story, read and see how Axel's life starts out


** Invader Axel: The Odd Seed**

Book,1

Zim was lying in his bad asleep not moving at all, ten minutes when by still he didn't move at all. The door open Gaz walk in holding two hot cups of coffee. "Zim wake the hell up, our son is awake and your still lying in bad." She said walking over to the bad, Gaz grow a little in rage so she kick the bad. Zim then open his eyes. "Huh, whats going on my love pig?" He asked as he start to move. "My brother just called, he said that he be making his way over here with Christopher, so get yourself ready, they will be here in ten minutes" She said as Zim roll over to the side of the bad, Gaz handed the coffee over to him.

Zim slowly got up out of the bad, his body start to shake a little pit form the cold air in the room. Gaz turn around and made her way out to the door. "I'll be in the baby's room waiting for you." she said as she left the room. Zim turn his head to the clock he had on the wall, it said 9:43 on it "Oh crap, I over sleep." He said to himself as his eyes where in shock, he then quickly drink his coffee down and start to put is cloths on, he finish putting is outfit on and made his way to the baby's room. As he got to the door he saw Gaz sat down beside the baby's crib holding there child, she was making funny faces at the baby and he was laughing at it. "Why can she make our son laugh and not when I do?" He asked himself.

He then walks over to Gaz putting his hands on her shoulders, He then look down at Gaz and the child and smiled at them. "Look at him, our son looks perfect." He said putting is hand on the baby's head. "He have my hair color your fake human eyes, that are your eyes now, he does have the skin; now the only thing that is not human him is the birth mark on his right side of his cheek ... he have irken symbol on his cheek." Gaz said lift her head up to look at Zim. "If humans ask we'll say that it a very odd birth mark." He said. "We still haven't give our son a name, got two I like; Zimmer or Vergil." He said putting a smile on. "I was thinking of naming him, Axel." Gaz putting her head back down to look at the baby again. "Well hell, that is a very good name for him and I like it." Zim said with smirk. The door bell rang. "I'll git it." He said put down to his sides and walk out the room.

Zim got to living room and stop for a minute from odd noises and then saw Gir eating cupcakes on the floor, he then he made his way to the room and open it. Zim just saw Christopher standing there in his same red and blue shirt, gray pants and black boots, there was no Dib. "Where is the Dib?" he asked looking at Christopher as he move to the side, Christopher then walks in. "He said that he forgot something at work so he when back for it." Christopher replied as he stop and turn to look at Zim. "So here is you're kid?'' He asked as Zim closed the door behind him. "He is own room, would you like to see him?" Zim asked as he walk up beside Christopher. "Sure." Chris replied. "Okay, wait here.' Zim said, he then left the living room. Christopher walk over to Gir, he then turn and to Chris and smiled at him. "OH hello Chris, would you eat this cupcake?" Gir asked with a big smile. "No thank you, Gir." Chris replied, Gir did not say a thing he just when back eating his cupcake.

Two minutes when by as Christopher wait, Zim walks in holding the baby with Gaz behind him "Well here he is." Zim said as he stop in front of Christopher. Chris take a quick look at the baby and smile, lift his head up. "Wow Gaz, he looks a little like you with your fake humans eye color,Zim" He said as he look at Zim and Gaz both. "What is your son's name?" He asked. "I named him, Axel." Gaz replied. "I wanted to name him Zimmer or Vergil, but Gaz knows how to come up good thing." Zim said as he turned to Gaz and smiled at her. Gaz then walks over to Christopher. "Zim can you take Axel back to his room?"She asked, Zim shake his head yes and left the room with Axel. "So how is you're wife doing, Christopher?" She asked. "Tak?, she is doing well, she is trying to get me to move back to Irk with her and I don,t know to do." Chris replied putting his hands on his face making his eyes close.

Gaz puts her left hand on Christopher's left shoulder. "Chris you should go with her, Tak needs you more then we do." she said as Christopher put his hands down and open his eyes. "Maybe you're right Gaz, I am her human angel and I don't to see her upset." He said back to her, then Gaz puts her hand down. "I should get going then. He said as he turn around to the door and open it. "I'll see you later." He said as he walk away.''Goodbye Chris." Gaz said to herself, Zim walks in to see Christopher was not there. "Where is Christopher?" He asked ."He is going to live on Irk with Tak." She replied turning to look at Zim, he did not say a thing to Gaz he just look at her. The baby started to cry. "I'll git him." Gaz said as she walk by Zim.

A hour when by before Axel could stop crying. "By the irken I thought he would never stop." Zim said as he fall to his knees, Gaz walks in holding Axel in her arms asleep. "I guess he got scared, when you left him alone." She said as Zim got back up and walk over to her. "I am sorry for that my son, I didn't meet make you feel scare." He said as he saw Axel in Gaz's arms. The Door bell rang. "I'll get it this time, Zim." Gaz said, she then walks over to the door and open it, Dib was wait there holding a small box. "I very very sorry for not coming with Christopher, but I forget to get this for you're son." He said as he handed the box to his sister. "Now love to stay and talk with you but I got a date, so I got to go." He said as he turn around made his way to the car that was waiting there.

Gaz just give evil look at Dib as the car he got into drove away. "I guess you'll have to wait to see you uncle, Axel, now let's see what human food you can eat." She said as she turn around and closed the door behind her.


End file.
